Sparkles And Leotards
by Scars for Blood
Summary: Bella. Alice, and Rosalie are top gymnasts and the gym they're at doesn't allow them to date. What happens when Edward, Jasper, and Emmett,the youngest trainers and by far, the cutest come to train them? All human. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. I can't seem to get my beta to answer me, and I feel like I did something wrong, but any who, I'm going to write without a beta. If you want to be my beta please PM or review. This is a new Story, Sparkles and Leotards. Hope you all love! Oh and BTW, my stories will not be as well written because Malmo722 would always have advice and help. Now I'm on my own. So I think it'll suck.

Summary: Sparkles and Leotards  
Bella. Alice, and Rosalie are top gymnasts and the gym they're at doesn't allow them to date. What happens when Edward, Jasper, and Emmett,the youngest trainers (and by far, the cutest) come to train them?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I also never took gymnastics. This is all thanks to wikipedia.

Alice POV

"Rose come on," I whined to her, "It's not like I broke my ankle on the floor routine. I just fell."

She turned to me. "Yes, but if you had fallen at regionals, you might not have placed." She said as she did a back handspring.

"We all fall Rose." Bella said, taking a sip from her water bottle.

Rose was starting to get irritated. "I know everyone falls. My point is if any of us," she gestured towards us three, "fell, we might not place."

I sighed. Rose was always so serious about gymnastics. Not that any of us weren't. Bella, Rosalie and I were probably the most serious people in the gym. We were best friends since ever and always judged each others routines. Maybe Rose's Back Tuck was a bit sloppy, we tell her. Bella's front handspring on the beam almost made her fall, we tell her. We spent almost all our lives at the gym, training. All out parents wanted us to train... and train non-stop. Every second we could be here we were.

Don't get me wrong, we all love it here, but it can get... over-whelming for a girl. For anyone really. No time for a relationship (even if we were allowed to have one), or make-up (except in competition, when make-up and leotards' were part of judging). Sometimes you just want a break, you know?

"We could all run through our routines?" I suggested. "Tips always help."

Rosalie nodded.

"Bells? You want to go first?" I asked.

She nodded, taking one last sip from her water bottle. "Bars, floor, or beam?" I asked.

"Bars."

She started putting chalk on her hands, and once her hands were layered with chalk she got up to the bars.

Her routine (well, all our routines) consisted of complicated turns and jumps. Hers included turns, jumps, and trying not to fracture your skull.

She started with a kip, a giant, a cast handstand, hip pull-over, malonay, a roundy, straddle back, hindorf, and ending with a tuck.

I smiled. "Perfect. Just a little shaky on the ending there Bells. We don't want you to break your ankles, but try not to bend so much when you land." I suggested.

She nodded. "Don't bend so much, and stay strong. Got it."

"Beam or Floor?" I asked Rose.

"Beam." She walked over to it.

Bella and I backed up to watch.

Rosalie got up there without problem, and started the routine.

Front walk-over, cartwheel, back hand-spring, Tuck, walking handstand, double-back, front hand-spring, round-off, jump, pike, leap, and side-aerial.

We clapped.

"You almost fell when you did you back hand-spring. But other then that good. Right Bells?"

She nodded. "And the round-off was shaky."

"Shaky round-off, back hand-spring. Got it." She looked at me. "Ready for the floor routine?"

I nodded. We walked over to the floor and I started counting in my head, waiting for the right place to start. I ran and did my cart-wheel, but didn't get farther than that when Coach Karen called for the 16 year-olds to huddle up.

We all ran over and became quiet to let her speak.

"All right ladies, nice work. I've been watching you all,-by the way, Rosalie, nice tuck- and you all seem to be doing great." She smiled at us. "We have a couple of months until regionals," the small crowd let out a cheer. "And we want all of you to have a personal trainer."

Excited whispers ran through the crowd, and Coach Karen had to whistle to get our attention.

"Now the trainers are here," she gestured towards the back where multiple guys and girls were lined up staring at us. Waiting to be assigned. "And when I call your name, you will raise your hand and your trainer will come to you." She started listing off names and one by one the crowd started to disappear, going to talk to their trainers about what routines they should work on first and just generally getting to know them.

"Isabella, Edward." She called. She didn't want to call kids by nicknames. It was your name or it. Whichever you prefer. Not exactly a hard decision to make. "Rosalie, Emmett. Mary, Jasper." I raised my hand when she called Mary. Jasper, she assumed started walking over towards her.

"Hello Mary." he said, letting in a bit of his southern drawl.

"It's Alice, actually." I said.

He raised a perfectly sculpted blonde eyebrow. "Then why did she call you Mary?" he questioned.

"That's my first name," I explained, "Mary Alice Brandon is my full name. I prefer Alice."

"Well, Alice, I'm Jasper Whitlock. And I'm your trainer. Pleasure it is." he said bowing slightly. I giggled. "What do you want to work on first?"

"I think my floor routine. I was just about to show Rosalie and Bella," I nodded towards them, "but then we had to get trainers."

He smiled a gorgeous smile. "Well, why don't you show me and we'll work from there."

I nodded and led him to the floor area.

I started like before, counting to make sure I did what I needed to on the right parts. I did and finished my routine starting with my cart-wheel and ending with a back hand-spring.

He clapped. "Wonderful. You don't need to bend down so much when you stick it though."

I nodded. "No bending to far. Perfect."

Coach Karen blew her whistle. "All right. That's enough for today. Come back tomorrow ready to practice. Let's just go over the rules. No dating anyone, always stretch, keep hydrated, practice, do your best, work hard, no junk food, get plenty of rest and have fun!" she paused. "Alright, dismissed."

After that I was caught in the rush of girls trying to get to their bags. I quickly found mine and pulled on my short shorts and a Radiohead tee shirt over me leotard.

"Bella, tell Rose I went to get my water bottle, K?"

"Okay Alice." she said as I ran out to get my bottle. I did a few of my flips on the way to get it.

"Always going to practice?" I heard someone say, when I grabbed my water. It was Jasper.

I shrugged. "You don't go to nationals without practice."

"You're training for regionals."

I smiled. "But I intend to go to and farther than nationals."

"Pretty big goal for such a small person." he gave me a playful smirk.

"Just 'cause i'm small, doesn't make it any less likely I'll win. I can and will win." I told him. My smile turning to a frown.

"We'll see." He walked away.

"Alice! Come On! Rosalie wants to go!" I heard an ouch! "And so do I! I need ice!" I ran to them and grabbed my bag from there hold.

"I'm starved. Who else wants food?"

They both nodded.

"Sweet Tomatoes?" I asked, thinking about our favorite place to eat.

They nodded and we were on our way.


	2. Sweet Tomatoes Part 1

Hey Everyone! I have My beta back! Wooo! I may have 2 beta's. Some Malmo will look over. (Vacation to Italy) Some my other beta will look over. And some may not even pass beta hands and screw every thing up! But anywho... Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But hey, i'm here now aren't I? Onward with the story.

Disclaimer:Don't own Twilight.

"_Sweet Tomatoes?" I asked, thinking about our favorite place to eat._

_They nodded and we were on our way._

We pulled up to Sweet Tomatoes in separate cars. After all, we don't live together. We pretty much grew up with each other, and we live on the same street but we don't live in the same house. We all go different places, but we stick together.

Any who, we got out of our cars, Rose's BMW, My Porsche, and Bella's red truck.

"My treat!" I said, running to the restaurant.

We grabbed our trays and piled them high with Salad.

"Hi Alice, Rosalie, Bella." Margret the cashier said to us.

"Hey Margie." I said. "How much?"

"30 even."

I handed her my card and she swiped it gleefully.

"There. You girls are all set!" She handed me my card and waved. "Oh and drinks." she gave us three waters. As usual. "No charge. You guys are the best customers!" She exclaimed clapping her hands.

I nodded and walked with Bells and Rose to a booth.

"Best. Practice. Ever!" Rosalie exclaimed setting down her tray.

"Why would that be?" Bella asked munching on her salad.

She gave her a "Rosalie look".

"You're kidding right? Have you SEEN the trainers?!"

I laughed. "Rose is right. They are pretty dreamy." I said thinking of Jasper.

"And Edward said I looked cute in my leotard."

Rose and I stared at her excitment. She hardly ever got excited like this.

"Really?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I think. I get my daydreams mixed up with reality all the time."

"Jasper! Edward! Come on! We have to go to the party!" Emmett said walking in.

Ah Crap.


	3. Sweet Tomatoes Part 2

Hey all. So lots of people are nagging me to write and if you're following my Vacation to Italy story you would know... hm, i guess you really don't know much. Um, i got voted homecoming queen with my boyfriend Jasper, who is homecoming king. Huge shocker to us both. Um... yeah. So onward with the story.

Disclaimer: i don't own any twilight characters. Sadly, i don't even own my boyfriend, Jasper. But you stay away from him. Or else.

_Previously on Sparkles and Leotards_

_"Best. Practice. Ever!" Rosalie exclaimed setting down her tray._

_"Why would that be?" Bella asked munching on her salad._

_She gave her a "Rosalie look"._

_"You're kidding right? Have you SEEN the trainers?"_

_I laughed. "Rose is right. They are pretty dreamy." I said thinking of Jasper._

_"And Edward said I looked cute in my leotard."_

_Rose and I stared at her excitment. She hardly ever got excited like this._

_"Really?" I asked._

_She shrugged. "I think. I get my daydreams mixed up with reality all the time."_

_"Jasper! Edward! Come on! We have to go to the party!" Emmett said walking in._

_Ah Crap._

Alice POV

"Oh my god. Hottie Alert. I repeat, Hottie ALERT!" Rose said urgently.

I choked on my water and started laughing.

Rose and Bella both gave me weird looks.

"What? It's true." Rose said.

I laughed harder.

"Alice, shut the hell up. They're gonna look over here if you keep laughing like that." Bella said, blushing.

I quickly composed myself when Rose's foot connected with my shin.

"Should we go talk to them?" I asked.

"Uh, no Alice. Are you insane? Never mind, I know the answer." Rose said, taking a sip of her water.

"Hey, Jasper!" I yelled waving my hand at him.

"Damn you pixie." Rose muttered.

Jasper walked over to me with Edward and Emmett behind him.

"Hey, Alice. You like it here?"

"Let's put it this way... If my parents would let me live here, I would." I smiled at him.

"Cool."

I nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some more food. Anyone with me?" Rose asked breaking the silence.

Bella and I nodded.

"You can sit with us if you want." I told them.

The boys all sat down. Jasper sat next to my place setting, Edward sat next to Bella's and Emmett next to Rose's.

"We'll be right back."

As we walked away I heard Emmett ask Jasper, "Is that the hot girl you said you were training?"

I started giggling and apparently Rose and Bella heard to because they started giggling to.

We all kept giggling until we got to the soups and other food.

"Are we allowed carbs today?"

"We need carbs everyday, Bella." I told her.

"Yeah, I know, but, sometimes we're allowed more carbs on one day than others."

I nodded. "True, True. I guess you could eat more today."

"Yah! PIZZA STICKS!" She whispered yelled grabbing five little pizza sticks.

Rose and I laughed and grabbed a few. Now onto the pasta.

I grabbed a small plate and put macaroni and spaghetti on it.

I walked back to the table. "Psst, Jasper!" I whispered.

"What?" He asked. His mouth was full of salad and his hair was in his eyes. He looked very sexy.

"You know how awesome you are?"

"How awesome?" He asked me.

"So awesome you'll let me get to my seat." I told him.

He blushed. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't worry." I got in my seat and Jasper got back into the seat next to me. I started eating my spaghetti, and I know that I'm old enough to know not to do this, but i got lots of spaghetti sauce on my fingers. Just then Rosalie and Bella showed up.

"Uh, Alice? Why are your fingers all red and sticky?" She asked me. I remembered the you tube video we had watched earlier.  
"Well I guess you could say that they are red and sticky." I told her.  
"Alice! What's on your fingers?"  
"Would you believe it's strawberry milkshake?" I asked.  
"No! I would not believe that!" Rose told me.  
"Umm, melted gumdrops?" I tried.  
"No."  
"Plate nectar?" I tried again.  
"No." Rose sounded irritated.  
"Some of God's tears?"  
"Tell me the truth Alice." Rose told me.  
"Fine. - It's the lovely elderly couple from the booth behind us."  
"ALICE!"  
"Well they were, uh, they were taking all the pizza sticks."  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing!"  
"I will not apologize for art."  
"Where are the other pasta plates?" Rose asked.  
"Whoa! You won the prize, I didn't even notice that." I said.  
"Where are the other pasta plates, Alice?"  
"Looking at the trajectory of the moon and the sun, probably at the bottom of the  
sewer system. I flushed them down the toilet."  
"ALICE!" Rose said.  
"I have a problem. I have a serious problem." I told her sheepishly.  
"You are just, terrible today!"  
"Shhh! D'you hear that? That's the sound of forgiveness." I asked.  
"That's the sound of people starving, Alice."  
"That is what forgiveness sounds like. Screaming and then silence."

We both burst out laughing, then Bella got why we had done that and she started laughing.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked.

"Llamas with hats." I told him.

"Is that the whole thing?" Emmett asked.

"No. There's more."

"That's weird." Jasper told me.

"But really funny." I ate a pizza stick.

"Oh, you like that pizza stick Alice. You love it." Bella said in a fake seductive tone.

I laughed. "Says the girl with five pizza sticks. I think you like it better than me." I retorted.

She blushed.

"Rose." I whispered. She leaned in front of Jasper's chest.

"What?"

"I bet she want Edward's pizza stick."

Rose snorted and I stared giggling uncontrollably.

"Who's whacked out mind had decided we sit here?" Edward asked.

"Jasper's. Or maybe Edward's. Maybe he wants Bella's taco."

I laughed with Rosalie, then Jasper got the joke and started laughing. After Jasper got it Emmett got it. And Bella and Edward got it so they glared at us.

"Sorry, sorry. Bad mind."

We all ate for a little bit and then I asked Jasper, "So what party are you going to?"

"It's Kelly Packer's party." Emmett told me. "Her dad is really rich, and her mom is like a supermodel or something like that. They let her throw a party every weekend. It's always themed."

"What this theme?" Rose asked.

"Highlighter party."

(A/N: If you don't know a highlighter party is where everyone wears white and brings a highlighter. You go and people draw and write on you, and since it's all in the dark you start glowing! It's so much fun.)

"That's cool." I said.

"Yeah, it's always cool. Do you wanna go with us?" Jasper asked.

"Um..." Bella said.

"Sure! Why don't you pick us up at Alice's?"

"Rose, is that a good idea?" I asked her, quietly.

"Of course. Give Jasper your address." She handed me a pen.

I hesitated, but grabbed Jasper's arm. It was soft and warm, but I could also feel his muscles. I wrote down my address, my email, and my phone number.

"There. If you need me, I should get the message." I told him, quietly Handing the pen back to Rose, but Jasper snatched it away and grabbed my arm.

"If you need me, Really anytime you do, you can call," He wrote his phone number. "Email me," he wrote his email. "Or come over." He wrote his address on my arm. HE let go and my arm felt all warm and tingly from where he touched.

"Well, we should really get going, but it was really awesome talking to you guys and, you know, getting made fun of. I think Rose and Alice should go though." Bella grabbed her jacket and keys to her truck. Rose and I both grabbed our jackets and got up to go.

We all went outside and said goodbye to each other.

Once I got to my car I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Alice," I turned to see Jasper.

"Hey, again." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and held up my keys. "You might need these."

I blushed and took them. I finally get how Bella feels all the time.

**So... Did you like it? Review it, tell me what you think or I'll send the evil unicorns after you!**


End file.
